concurso cullen christmast: Nessie Perdida
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: víspera de Navidad y los Cullen al completo van a pasar el día al gran centro comercial. Lo que no esperan es que cierto miembro de la familia rapte a otro. ¿Quién raptara a quien?


Cullen Christmast Contest:  
Nombre del One-Shot: Nessie Perdida  
Nombre de la Autora: Mayte92  
Personajes: Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob y Charlie  
Rating: k+  
Summary: víspera de Navidad y los Cullen al completo van a pasar el día al gran centro comercial. Lo que no esperan es que cierto miembro de la familia rapte a otro. ¿Quién raptara a quien? Navidad con los Cullen: Nessie Perdida

***JASPER POV*******

**¿Dónde esta Nessie? – pregunto Jacob muy alterado.**

**Tranquilízate Jacob – le dije. **

**¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si mi pequeña esta perdida? – grito Jacob.**

**Son las dos de la tarde y hacia una hora y media que Nessie había desaparecido. No sabíamos donde la habíamos perdido. Estábamos paseando tranquilamente por la zona de juguetes y entretenimiento para niños cuando de repente, Nessie desapareció. **

**Edward y Bella habían salido corriendo (a velocidad humana como no) a buscarla pero aun no la habíamos encontrado. Bella estaba histérica. **

**No ayudaba que fuera Navidad y que el centro comercial estuviera totalmente abarrotado de niños acompañados de sus padres. Era todo una mezcla infinita de emociones: unos niños eran felices por que Papa Noel le traería lo que ellos querían, otros estaban tristes por que sus regalos preferidos se habían agotado y Papa Noel no se los podría llevar y sus padres… era todo un caso, estaban totalmente desesperados por encontrar un buen regalo para sus hijos sin saber ellos que sus hijos serian felices con cualquier cosa. **

**Y después estaba los malditos Papas Noeles que estaban distribuidos por todo el centro comercial y que te abordaban cuando menos te lo esperabas y te hacían sonar la campana en todo tu oído gritando `` jouh jouh jouh Feliz Navidad ´´. Dios, no se como me deje convencer para venir precisamente hoy, la víspera de Navidad. **

**Y encima de tener que aguantar todo esto, he tenido que quedarme a esperar a Jacob, que en cuanto Bella lo llamo y le dijo lo que había ocurrido insistió en venir a buscarla el mismo. Y claro, como era de imaginar el estaba furioso. **

**Jasper amor – escuche que me decía Alice – ven conmigo.**

**De aquí no se va nadie hasta que no me digáis que ha pasado con Nessie – volvió a decir Jacob.**

**Si no me lo llevo ahora mismo – dijo mi pequeña. Yo estaba totalmente furioso, agobiado y… estresado, muy estresado – se te va a lanzar a la yugular en… - vacilo ella mirando su reloj – un minuto, doce segundos.**

**Me da igual – dijo el – que lo intente.**

**Un gruñido se formo en mi garganta y aun que la mayoría de los mortales que nos rodeaban no lo escucharon Jacob si y eso basto para callarlo.**

**mira por ahí vienen Bella y Edward – dijo entonces Alice cogiéndome de la mano y evitando que me lanzara sobre Jacob – pregúntales a ellos, vamos amor.**

***BELLA POV***

**No se donde esta mi pequeña, me voy a volver loca. Un minuto la tenia a mi lado riéndose feliz y al minuto siguiente había desaparecido y no tenia forma de encontrarla. **

**Yo se que mi pequeña es lista y muy inteligente pero por el amor de Dios… tiene la apariencia de una niña de cuatro años, una muy hermosa que llamaría fácilmente la atención de un secuestrador. **

**A quien le contara esto no se lo creería. Quien me iba a decir a mi que un simple humano seria capaz de raptar a una niña que iba en compañía de ocho vampiros adultos. **

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhh voy a matar a Alice por no haberlo visto!!!!!!**

**tranquila amor – escuche que me decía Edward – la vamos a encontrar. **

**Cállate – le espete. Y es que la culpa la tenia el, por dios la tenia cogida de la mano – hace una hora y media que me estas diciendo eso y aun no la hemos encontrado.**

**El no volvió a abrir la boca y sinceramente, yo se lo agradecí. No le quería echar la culpa a el por que la culpa la teníamos todos pero se supone que si tu tienes a un niño pequeño cogido de la mano te das cuenta de cuando ese pequeño se suelta, y el no lo noto. **

**Llevábamos una hora y media entrando y saliendo de tiendas de juguetes y entretenimientos para niños sin encontrar a Nessie por lo que habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que alguien se la había llevado. **

**Había llamado a Jacob con la intención de que nos ayudara a buscarla sin haber pensado en como sonaría para el decirle: Jacob tenemos un problema, estamos en el centro comercial y no encontramos a Nessie. Estaba furioso y con razón y ahora lo tenía delante de mí. ¿Qué le voy a decir?**

**¿habéis encontrado a Nessie? – nos pregunto medio gritando.**

**No – le respondió mi marido.**

**¿no? ¿y me lo dices tan tranquilo? – le espeto Jacob dándole un empujón lo que hizo que me soltara bruscamente.**

**Idiota no estoy tranquilo por que es mi hija – le grito mi marido poniéndose el igual o mas furioso que Jacob. **

**No se en que momento se pusieron a pegar gritos el uno al otro. Yo estaba como catatónica, no era ni quería ser consciente de nada. **

**Poco a poco muchas personas se fueron acercando a ver que ocurría y muchos padres al ver el grado de hostilidad se llevaban a sus hijos corriendo de allí. En algún momento de la pelea escuche como Emmet intentaba mantener la calma entre mi marido y mi futuro yerno pero en vano. **

**Tampoco fui consciente de en que momento caí al suelo y me puse a sollozar como una niña pequeña. Pero en aquel momento estaba tirada en el suelo y las convulsiones de mis sollozos hacían que mi cuerpo temblara. **

**Bella tranquila – escuche que me decía Rosalie – tranquilízate Bella.**

**Yo la escuchaba pero no la entendía. Yo solo quería tener a mi pequeña conmigo y abrazarla y besarla y decirle que había sido una niña mala por separarse de nosotros como lo hizo y no decirnos nada y luego volver a abrazarla de nuevo y ver si estaba bien. **

**Carlisle – escuche que Rosalie lo llamaba – a Bella le sucede algo, esta como… catatónica, no reacciona.**

**Bella cariño ¿estas bien? – escuche como Carlisle me llamaba y me preguntaba si estaba bien. Pero como iba a estar bien si no tenia a mi niña a mi lado. Mas sollozos salieron de mis labios aun que mi cara, naturalmente estuviera totalmente seca. – Edward – escuche como lo llamaba. **

**Solo escuchaba los gritos que aun mi marido y Jacob se dirigían aun que la cosa no había llegado a mayores por que Emmet y Jasper los sujetaban. Esme me tenia abrazada y me decía que la encontraríamos y Rosalie y Alice habían salido de nuevo a buscar a Nessie, mientras Carlisle intentaba que el vampiro y el hombre lobo entraran en razón antes de que llegara el guardia de seguridad y nos deteniera a todos. **

**Edward – escuche que grito Carlisle y al momento mi marido y Jacob se callaron y lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados de la furia – Jacob, en vez de estar aquí peleando estarías mejor buscando a la pequeña por que lo único que has hecho desde que has llegado a sido pegarle gritos a los otros así que ahora lárgate y tu Edward ayúdame a hacer reaccionar a Bella – y antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a mi dijo – y Emmet y Jasper ayudad a buscar a la niña. **

**En el momento en que Emmet soltó a Edward, este estuvo a mi lado. **

**¿Qué le pasa? – pregunto Edward a Carlisle.**

**Son muchas cosas, esta en estado catatónico – le respondió Carlisle – la perdida de la niña, la presión de no encontrarla y después la pelea de ustedes dos a hecho que su mente cree una barrera para que nada la pueda afectar. Aun que nos oye ella no es consciente de nada y tampoco quiere serlo. **

**Propio de Bella – escuche que decía Edward – Bella amor, mírame.**

**Yo dirigí mis ojos hacia los ojos de Edward.**

**tu hija, Renesme Cullen esta perdida desde hace mas o menos dos horas – dijo el con voz muy suave – cuanto mas tiempo estés tu aquí mas tiempo perderemos de búsqueda. **

**Poco a poco la información que el me había dado fue entrando en mi cabeza. Mi hija, perdida, buscarla. **

**De repente todo cobro sentido.**

**¿Dónde esta la niña? – le pregunte agarrándolo del chaleco y tirando de el.**

**No lo sabemos Bella – me dijo mientras intentaba que lo soltara – pero la encontraremos tranquila.**

**Vamos – le dije levantándome de un salto, llevándomelo de rastras a el. **

**Volvimos a la búsqueda. Ya no solo por la zona de niños sino por todo el centro comercial. De pronto escuche como alguien me llamaba. Me di la vuelta y vi a mi padre y agarrado de su mano…**

**Nessie – grite y me fui corriendo hacia ella. **

**Cuando llegue junto a ella la abrace muy fuerte y me puse a decirle cosas incoherentes como: no me lo vuelvas a hacer o te quiero pequeña, pero todo muy ligero. Ni mi padre lo entendió.**

**¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto mi padre extrañado al ver como me comportaba.**

**Hace dos horas que buscamos a Nessie por todo el centro comercial Charlie – escuche como mi Edward le contestaba a mi padre – la tenia cogida de la mano y al segundo siguiente desapareció. Nos dio un gran susto. **

**Ohh – dijo mi padre y por el sonido que soltó parecía avergonzado – la vi y le pregunte por ustedes y me dijo que no sabia donde estabais así que me la lleve a por un helado y le dije que me ayudara a buscarle un regalo a Bella. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar que podríais estar preocupados.**

**Pues lo estábamos papa – le grite y vi como a mi padre se le tiño el rostro de rojo – como pudiste pensar que íbamos a dejar sola a Nessie por ahí y encima no preocuparnos por ella. Que hubiera pasado si le hubiéramos dicho a ella que no se moviera de ese lugar y vas tu y te la llevas y cuando nosotros llegamos no esta. Papa eres un completo irresponsable.**

**Bueno bueno Bella – dijo mi marido con una sonrisa nerviosa – tampoco a pasado nada cariño, la niña esta bien. **

**Dios Nessie me has dado un susto de muerte – le dije a la niña – no me lo vuelvas a hacer ¿vale? Si quieres ir a mirar cualquier cosa dímelo e iremos pero no vayas tu sola.**

**Mami – me dijo mi pequeña – antes vimos una pelea.**

**Dos hombres no hacían mas que gritarse barbaridades – dijo mi padre – no se como no les da vergüenza, estamos en un centro comercial con miles de niños. Si no hubiera estado con Nessie me hubiera acercado.**

**Dirigí mi mirada hacia Edward y vi como el miraba hacia otro lado. Al menos estaba avergonzado del espectáculo que había causado junto con Jacob.**

**Nessie – escuche que alguien gritaba a mi espalda. Bueno alguien no… Jacob mas bien. – Nessie amor estas bien. Gracias a Dios.**

**Un momento, ¿había llamado a mi niña amor? No podía ser, seguro que he escuchado mal. **

**Jacob ¿podemos hablar? – le dije y Edward supo al instante de que quería hablar con el.**

**Si Jacob yo también quiero hablar contigo – dijo entonces mi marido.**

**Charlie ten cuidado de que no se vuelva a perder – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente a mi niña y se volvía para encararnos.**

**Vamos a comprar otro helado – escuche que le decía mi padre a Nessie y como ella gritaba de alegría.**

**A ver Jacob – empecé – el día en que mi hija sepa cual va a ser su destino y ella te acepte entonces a partir de ese día no pondré ninguna resistencia pero mientras no llames a mi hija amor.**

**No pasa nada por que la llame amor – dijo el con una sonrisa – ella tiene la mentalidad de una niña mayor de cuatro años.**

**De seis Jacob – le dijo Edward – tiene la mentalidad de una niña de seis años. Tiene un año de edad pero aparenta físicamente cuatro y mentalmente seis.**

**Bueno vale lo siento – dijo el – ahora podemos ir con ella, no me gusta alejarme mucho de ella. **

**Cuando volvimos donde estaba mi padre con mi hija, vimos que el resto de la familia se les había unido y se reían. **

**A Edward se le cambio la cara en cuanto, imagino, escucho los pensamientos de los otros.**

**- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunte.**

**- nada – me dijo.**

**Cuando llegamos a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados ellos nos miraron. Bueno mas que mirarme a mi, los miraron a ellos, a Jacob y a Edward.**

**¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jacob sin entender.**

**Bonita pelea que causasteis – dijo Charlie – siento haberte llamado sinvergüenza Edward.**

**No importa Charlie – le contesto mi marido – la verdad es que estoy avergonzado por el espectáculo que di.**

**¿podemos irnos? – pregunte al ver como a mi pequeña se le caían sus ojitos. Me dirigí hacia ella y la coji de la silla donde estaba sentada. - ¿estas cansada verdad cariño?**

**Si mami – me contesto ella – quiero dormir.**

**Duérmete cariño – le dije en su odio aun que sabia que todos excepto mi padre me estaban escuchando – yo te sostengo.**

**Venga será mejor que nos vallamos – dijo mi padre levantándose de su asiento. Le dio un suave beso en la frente a mi pequeña, un beso en la mejilla a mi, se despidió de los demás con un gesto de la mano y se marcho. **

**Los demás se levantaron y todos nos dirigimos hacia los coches. **

**¿vais a ir a la casa? – nos pregunto Esme acariciándole la cabeza a Nessie.**

**No mama – le dijo Edward – mañana iremos cuando Nessie se levante.**

**Esta bien – nos dijo – hasta mañana.**

**Nos metimos todos en nuestros respectivos coches. Yo acomode a Nessie en su asiento antes de meterme yo en el coche. **

**menudo día hemos tenido hoy ¿verdad? – me dijo Edward.**

**Si – le dije con una media sonrisa – pero tenemos un problema Edward.**

**¿Qué problema? – me dijo el, preocupado.**

**No le hemos comprado nada a Nessie – le dije.**

**No te preocupes – me dijo con una sonrisa – de eso se ha ocupado Papa Noel.**

**Me quede sin entender muy bien que había querido decir con Papa Noel. Pero si el estaba tranquilo pues yo también. **

**Cuando llegamos a la casa acosté a mi pequeña y después Edward y yo nos tumbamos en la cama a esperar que amaneciera. **

**De vez en cuando la escuchábamos quejarse pero cuando nos levantábamos e íbamos hacia ello lo único que veíamos era una sonrisa en su precioso rostro. **

**Cuando al fin la pequeña se despertó nos dios un susto de muerte. Estábamos nosotros dándonos un fogoso beso cuando nuestra pequeña interrumpió en el cuarto dando pequeños grititos.**

**no ha venido Papa Noel – gritaba y por su carita se derramaban pequeñas lágrimas. **

**Nosotros en cuanto la vimos llorar nos apresuramos hacia ella y la abrazamos. **

**si ha venido cariño – escuche que le decía Edward – solo que ha dejado los regalos en casa de los abuelitos. **

**¿seguro? – nos pregunto ella con su carita de pena – me he portado tan mal que Papa Noel no me ha traído nada ¿verdad?**

**No mi amor – le dije con una sonrisa, creyendo saber quien es el Papa Noel al que Edward se refería anoche.**

**Jacob también me llama mi amor – me dijo mi niña con una bonita sonrisa en su carita. A mi se me borro la sonrisa de la cara al escuchar eso y Edward resoplo y se levanto. - ¿Qué pasa?**

**Nada cariño no pasa nada – dijo Edward.**

**Mira Nessie – le dije – vamos a bañarte y a vestirte e iremos a casa de los abuelitos a coger tus regalos.**

**Vale – grito y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto.**

**Voy a matar a ese perro – escuche que dijo Edward antes de cerrar la puerta del baño de un portazo. **

**Bañe a mi pequeña, la vestí y después de arreglarme yo nos fuimos todos a casa de Esme y Carlisle. **

**Al llegar allí vimos a un gran Papa Noel en la puerta esperando para recibirnos. **

**jouh jouh jouh Feliz Navidad – escuche que Emmet decía - ¿Quién es esta hermosa niña?**

**Edward y yo intentamos no reírnos mucho. Miramos a Nessie y vimos que tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Al instante sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.**

**soy Nessie – le dijo ella tartamudeando.**

**¿y tú has sido buena este año? – le pregunto.**

**Yo creo que si – dijo mi pequeña – aun que ayer en el centro comercial me solté de la mano de mi papa y me fui a ver un peluche en forma de oso que se parecía mucho a mi tío Emmy y cuando me di la vuelta ya no estaban mis papas ni mis tíos ni mis abuelos y entonces me fui con mi abuelito Charlie a comerme un helado y a buscar el regalo de mi mama pero no te lo puedo decir que regalo es por que es una sorpresa aunque tu lo sabrás ya que eres Papa Noel y tu se lo deberías llevar pero bueno no pasa nada. Lo que paso después es que mis papas y mis tíos y mis abuelitos y Jacob se pasaron buscándome dos horas y después mi papa y Jacob se pelearon y mi abuelito Charlie llamo a mi papa sinvergüenza y pues a mama le dio un ataque catatónico de esos y… **

**Vale amor – la interrumpí yo al ver la cara de horror que estaba poniendo Emmet al estar frente a una conversación sin fin – Papa Noel ya lo ha entendido.**

**Si veo que has sido una niña buena – le dijo Emmet con una sonrisa.**

**Pero me solté de la mano de mi papa – dijo mi niña.**

**Si pero el dejo que te soltaras y no se dio cuenta – dijo Emmet mirando con cara seria o intentando ponerla a Edward – el se ha quedado sin regalo.**

**Pero… - dijo mi niña y Edward la interrumpió.**

**No pasa nada amor – dijo el – ¿vamos adentro y miramos tus regalos?**

**Si – grito mi niña.**

**Entramos en la casa y vimos para sorpresa de mi preciosa hija que todo el salón estaba lleno de juguetes y ropa. Nessie se soltó de mi abrazo y corrió para esconderse entre la montaña de ropa nueva y juguetes que le habían regalado.**

**Se veía feliz, saltando y riendo y pegando grititos de felicidad cada vez que veía algo que realmente le gustaba. **

**Alice, ¿Cómo piensas que nos llevemos todo esto a la casa? – le pregunte yo - ¿y donde vamos a meterlo?**

**No te preocupes por eso Bella – me dijo – solo mira como tu hija es feliz.**

**¡¡¡Ohh!!! – exclamo mi niña con una expresión de sorpresa – el oso Emmy.**

**Y le dio un enorme abrazo a ese enorme oso de peluche. **


End file.
